


Easy

by Scrunchles



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Fareeha bites her lip and looks back at Satya, still grinning.  “Do your worst.”“I never do my worst,” Satya replies, pressing a kiss to Fareeha’s bottom lip.  “Only my best.”





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xCalli0p3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xCalli0p3).



> This was originally written because my friend Calli showed me a fanart she was drawing. It was. Very inspiring.

Rope crosses above and below Fareeha’s breasts.  It is fastened to her arms pinned at her sides, drawn tight at her wrists crossed behind her back and runs down to wrap around her thighs in knots so intricate that Satya tied them three times to get them just perfect. When she pulls a rope, it draws Fareeha’s torso back, putting a pleasant stretch in her stomach, hips, and thighs.  She hasn’t stopped smiling since she entered the room.  

Satya is kneeling behind her.  She traces her cool fingertips over Fareeha’s warm skin, leaving goosebumps and anticipation in her wake.  “Everything in its place…” she says softly.  Her warm breath tickles Fareeha’s neck.

“Are you going to put me in my place, Satya?”  Fareeha asks, her patience waning even as she grins and teases Satya.  She had been naked for half an hour, gently touched and kissed for longer.  She was wet and aching even before Satya stripped her and folded her clothing onto the chair in the corner. Now, she was edging on desperate.

“I am going to remove the grin from your face,” Satya told her, slipping her knee between Fareeha’s legs, allowing her thigh to brush against Fareeha.

Fareeha bites her lip and looks back at Satya, still grinning.  She grinds down eagerly and says, “do your worst.”

“I never do my worst,” Satya replies, pressing a kiss to Fareeha’s bottom lip.  “Only my best.”

Fareeha lets out a laugh and grinds down again on Satya’s thigh.  Satya kisses Fareeha more deeply, shifts her knee forward.  One of her hands rests on Fareeha’s hip and the other gently pulls on the rope threaded behind Fareeha, bending her backward and distracting her from the hand slipping from her hip to dip between her legs.

“Oh…” Fareeha’s focus goes from keeping her balance to the cool fingers circling her clit, warming by the second.  Her back and shoulders presses against the warm pillow of Satya’s chest before Satya stops kissing her and draws her torso back.  

“Keep your own balance,” Satya chastises her as Fareeha falls for a second before catching herself.

“It’s… difficult,” Fareeha admits as pleasure pulses through her.  Satya flicks her finger across Fareeha, turning her muscles turn to jelly for a moment.

“What is good that is also easy?”  Satya asks, her fingers continuing to work Fareeha.  

“I don’t know,” Fareeha admits, shaking her head.  She couldn’t think of anything clever, she couldn’t think.  She was too busy focusing on how good it all felt, Satya’s fingers toying with her, the soft ropes keeping her bent, her stomach muscles beginning to burn from keeping herself from slumping back on Satya.

Sayta chuckles against Fareeha’s ear and her breasts press against Fareeha’s back again.  Fareeha still keeps her own weight until Satya pulls the rope and forces her to rest back against her.  She turns her head into a tender kiss and Satya’s hair tickles her nose.  She smells like cool water and citrus.  

Fareeha’s breaths come faster and harder, but she doesn’t come.  She’s too focused on everything else, the tight ball of heat building in her core simmers and flares, but it doesn’t burst. Her fingers tangle in the rope and she tries to arch, but her bonds keep her still and her lack of balance keeps her pressed close to Satya.

She makes a frustrated noise and pulls at the ropes for the first time.

“If I make it easy, it will not be good,” Satya tells her.


End file.
